


The Tale Of The Bohemian & A Good Goliath

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	The Tale Of The Bohemian & A Good Goliath

Percival has beaten the good shit out of his bag and felt pleasurably tired. It was good way to clear his mind and to get rid off of all the stress his job mounted on him. Now he was on his way from the cellarand upstairs to the bathroom. But suddenly he felt strong yet soft and brisky arms - brisky from catching his clothes while escaping from the bedrooms where angry husbands (wives sometimes) always appeared, but that was another life then - life before Percy - embracing his naked, sweat-covered torso and turning him around. "Are you trying to escape me, baby?" Percival turned the way arms wanted him and smiled. "I'll be back in a minute," he muttered while he drove his fingers through Gwaine's hair and kissed his chin. "But I should have a shower - I smell like a dead cow."  
Gwaine hugged Percy more tightly and kissed him softly. "I like your smell, darling." Percival smiled and kissed Gwaine back. He's been neglecting him a bit these days - mostly because of work. On Saturday, he will make him a gorgeous lunch. And damn the diet, it'll be Gwaine's favourite meal.   
"But let's make a compromise," Gwaine murmured, taking off Percival's undervest. Percy softly kissed him while Gwaine cooed: "Let's have a shower together."


End file.
